Secrets
by Dancer-Nixy
Summary: 4 new students showup Who r they exactly? Wat did they come here to do? Part 1 of Secrets Part 2 wil come soon But Yuuki begins to wonder bout 1 new student in particular It seems th@ this new girl knows more bout Yuuki than Yuuki does. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight Night 1**

"Yuuki, what are you doing?" Zero asked.

"I should be asking you that! Chairman wants to come to his office. We have two knew night class students and two new guardians. Let's go sleepy head!" Yuuki shouted then Lily, Zero's horse, scared Yuuki who hid behind her always angry friend.

"Let's go already. We have duties to fulfill don't we and you don't want to miss seeing Kaname-senpai do you?" Zero asked as he walked off with Yuuki trailing behind him. Finally, Yuuki and Zero made to Chairman Kiean Cross' room.

"Yuuki-chan!" the chairman leaped to give Yuuki a hug but Yuuki dodged it quickly.

"Chairman, why do you always do that! Especially when we have new students! What is your problem?" Yuuki shouted. The four students stared as Yuuki scolded the Chairman. Then Kaname Kuran walked into the office. Once the four new students saw him one girl pulled out her throwing dagger and aimed it at Kaname.

"What are you doing here? I'm supposed to help guard you? After everything you told me I'm supposed to help protect you from being found out?" the longhaired girl shouted.

"Nicole…" The chairman paused before saying her full name, "Nicole Miyashita, please put your dagger away. It's safe here and Kaname-kun won't do anything to harm you."

"I'm not worrying about myself Cross-kun." The girl looked at Zero and Yuuki, "But that look on your daughter's face means I have no choice." Nicole put her dagger away. Then the shorthaired girl came up to Nicole.

"Nica-chan, it's ok. We know his plans, and that's why we came here to be guardians remember?" The girl whispered.

"So, this girl right here is Lanetta Rurouni. She is going to be one of the new guardians. And you found out that Nicole is also going to be a guardian. These two, Jonathin and Peter, are going to be in the night class." Jonathin was the pale one with black hair and Peter was the tanner one with brown hair.

"Moshi moshi! I'm Lanetta Rurouni! It's pleasure to meet both of you! Can't wait to work with ya!" Lanetta bowed. Yuuki then bowed as she said,

"The pleasure is all ours!" Nicole just turned her head.

"Nicole Miyashita, pleased to meet you." Nicole said in a mono-toned voice.

"I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness." Peter apologized, "A pureblood vampire transformed Jonathin and then Jonathin was able to drink that vampires blood and I was transformed the same way. So, please excuse her outburst, Kaname-kun." Peter bowed.

"Don't worry about it, I understand why she doesn't like purebloods." Kaname replied. Nicole punched a window and jumped out.

"Nicole, I just met her today and I can already tell that her feelings are similar to Zero's. Only, she doesn't try to hide them as much. I wonder what could have happened to her that made her hate them so much so that she can't even stand being in the same presence as them." Yuuki thought. Nicole kept walking around the campus with a scowl on her face. Then she saw some giggling day class students. Nicole also saw Aidou and Shiki about to put those students in a trance since they both cut their hands. Nicole sighed and threw a dagger purposefully missing the two vampires.

"What are two noble vampires trying to do? Aren't you going against your masters wishes?" she asked them.

"Who are you?" Shiki asked simply.

"Nicole Miyashita. The new guardian. Got a problem with that Shiki –senpai? Aidou-senpai?" Nicole walked forward and stood in front of the two day class students.

"We were just going to have a taste." Aidou smiled.

"You are not a Miyashita are you? Who are you really?" Shiki asked.

"Shiki, Aidou. That's quite enough." Kaname said. The others were behind him.

"Kuran, control your pets. I don't want to have anything to do with them." Nicole said.

"Pets?" Aidou growled, "Do you know who you are dealing with?"

"I don't need to know." Nicole pulled her dagger out of the tree, "Because I already hate you Aidou-senpai." Nicole walked off. Lanetta ran up to her friend.

"What's your problem?" Yuuki shouted. Nicole paused and so did Lanetta.

"Noble and pureblood vampires are my problem. Got a problem with that?" Nicole asked.

"Nica-chan, just stop. You are taking this too far. Apologize!" Lanetta said.

"In fact, I do have a problem with your problem. Not all purebloods and nobles are the same! Just give them a chance!" Yuuki shouted.

"Tch. Whatever. Why don't you enter my thoughts and look into my past. Then see if you can still say that! I can't even protect the family that I have left! You were lucky! You got to forget! That's why you don't have a problem!" Nicole shouted, "But then again… that's not the only reason is it Kaname-senpai?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Knight Night 2**

The next day Nicole walked into class with a tired look and scowl on her face and she was wearing the day classes' boys uniform.

"How dare she go against the dress code just because she's new here! And her aura is almost exactly like Zero Kiriyuu's!" one girl whispered.

"Yay! I also heard that she attacked Aidou- senpai and Shiki- senpai! How can she be so heartless!" another whispered. Nicole glared at them and they shivered.

"I can hear every word morons. And if you want to live to see the moon light then shut it and keep it that way around me!" Nicole growled. The girls frantically nodded their heads. Yori, Zero, and Yuuki walked in right after seeing that little incident.

"I think this is all an act. I don't think she really is who she says she is." Yori said.

"No! She's just an angery girl who was raised to only know how to hate!" Yuuki declared. Nicole threw a wadd of paper at Yuuki.

"You are so loud! I never get to sleep at night so let me sleep now!" Nicole shouted.

"Why should I listen to you! You are nothing but a spoiled brat who doesn't know how to forgive and forget!" Yuuki shouted back.

"What do you know? If you knew what I have been through you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself either!" Nicole stopped herself from continuing on and began to cry with her head down silently. Lanetta ran up to her and noticed something on Nicole's desk and began to clean it as she continued to cry softly. Zero walked up and patted Nicole's shoulder.

"I do understand how you feel just don't take it out on Yuuki." Zero whispered.

That night Nicole was guarding the same area as Yuuki but Nicole collapsed and began to cough and weeze.

"NICOLE! YOU OKAY? WHAT'S WRONG?" Yuuki shouted. Suddenly Nicole's vision went to black after seeing Kaname standing behind Yuuki with a sorry look on his face.


End file.
